U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,476 of "Water Saving Water Closet" invented by Walter W. Stiern et. al., disclosed a water closet divided into two compartments with flushing mechanism to empty one or both compartments selectively, in that two compartments, two valves and two floats were respectively provided for water-saving purpose. However, such an invention is found complex and expensive in production cost. It should be newly constructed and the traditional toilet tank can not be easily substituted with such an invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,551 of "Toilet Flushing Arrangement" by Arthur L. Johnson disclosed two discharge ports located at different levels on the discharging conduit. Hence, the cost of such a flushing arrangement will be increased and the conduit must be new purchased or installed, which can not be modified directly from conventional toilet flushing system.
The present inventor has found these defects of conventional arts and invented the present flushing controller for toilet in view of the following specification accompanying with the drawings.